Etanor
(best friend) (friend) (friend) |home=Zeon |quarters = New York City, New York |likes = Steampunk aesthetic, dragons, tall people, fire |dislikes = Tight spaces, swords, Magma Sentinels, space travel |chrono = N/A |non-canon = N/A}} Etanor is a female beorn with a major liking for the steampunk aesthetic. She works with her partner, Jill Johnson to create advanced weaponry used to enhance a person's abilities. She left Zeon shortly before its demise, not knowing that it was destroyed until later on. Etanor also has a condition known as heterochromia iridum, making one eye blue and one eye green. She has kept herself isolated for most of her time on Earth, only talking to Jill and occasionally Jill's friends. The character was originally created by Ambrisynth, but was adopted by IncarnateParanoia in mid-January of 2019. Appearance Etanor, being a Beorn, looks quite similar to a bear, and has the usual black eyes with star-like pupils and hands comparable to paws. Her fur is white with some grayish patches, and tends to be a little bit unkempt. Her entire right leg is gone, and replaced with a bionic leg made of bronze, with a vaguely design to Aran's arm. She is also always seen with a necklace with a spiral aesthetic. Personality Etanor likes to keep to herself most of the time, staying isolated in one area as opposed to going out and meeting other people. She doesn't exactly understand most of the human race, as she barely understood her own race enough. Although, she hasn't exactly made much of an effort to go out and figure everything out. Although she is lonely most of the time, she seems to enjoy time to herself. She can often be negative about most things, mostly thinking about things in the worst way possible. Abilities Etanor is an extremely talented engineer. Though her passion is the steampunk aesthetic, she is capable of working with even extraterrestrial technology with enough study. Her specialization is weaponry, though she's also dabbled in bionics. History Etanor was quite careless as a child back when she lived in Zeon, but she began to devote her life to engineering as a teenager and started to isolate herself back in Zeon, then realizing she didn't want to live there anymore, feeling cast out from everyone. She left without telling anyone and found herself on Earth, although she suffered a fatal crash on landing and lost her leg, being dragged to the hospital by someone who heard the crash. After being disabled from the crash, Etanor researched 'steampunk' and began to become fascinated with the aesthetic that it used, and constructed a leg, inspired by steampunk themes, that would allow her to walk. it was modern, although she made the exterior look the part. Soon after developing more inventions, she met Jill Johnson, and they decided to start manufacturing things together. While Jill lived in her apartment with her girlfriend, Etanor refurbished a part of their makeshift lab as a place that she lives, so she could still stay isolated from most of Earth. Relationships * Aran Leverletto: TBA * Jill Johnson: TBA * Katana: TBA Category:Beorns Category:Females Category:Cyborgs Category:Bisexual Characters Category:Ink's Stuff Category:Ink's Characters